The correct position of the mower deck of a lawn tractor or riding lawn mower has a direct relationship to the quality of cut. In particular, poor positioning or alignment of the mower deck creates an uneven cut. While the mower deck may be proper positioned at the factory, the mower deck is likely to become misaligned as a result of use. Accordingly, periodic adjustment of the position of the mower deck may help maintain a quality cut.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches should become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with aspects of the embodiments set forth in the remainder of the present application.